


i love you

by shxttyakabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxttyakabane/pseuds/shxttyakabane
Summary: How do you get to love someone?Is it the first kiss?The first touch?Or is the very first time you look at them in the eyes?[kuroo tetsurou x oc]





	1. a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually pretty excited for this one because its plot has been in my mind for a long time and the last version of the first chapter is finally done! (which means, yeah, it might be a slow-update story but anyway, here it is)
> 
> this is my first character x oc story and by a majority, it will focus on the oc's side of the story but i think i'll mostly work on making kuroo fit his canon character 
> 
> i'm sorry in advance if he ends up being ooc  
> or if there's any mistakes in general
> 
> hope you enjoy:)) 
> 
> ps: the chapters will get longer

It was a chilly autumn day, such a cliché.

She loved cliches, though. Her life was so boring that she always ended up getting excited whenever something so basic happened, and that was exactly why she was excited at that moment, as well.

Being more of a summer person, the only reason why she bore the cold weather was because she could wear all kinds of sweaters —she loved sweaters.

As she was going back home, getting closer with each step, she didn't even look around herself. The same streets, the same view, the only difference was people and frankly, she didn't care about them. 

She turned the corner to face her apartment with dreams of a good cup of tea in her mind. Smiling at the thought of it, she buried her face deeper into her scarf and closed her eyes. Not even a second later, a noise she heard interrupted her thoughts.

There was a black cat meowing in the corner, licking its paws indifferently. She stopped and looked at the cat for a few seconds as she tried to figure out whether she saw this cat around before or not. 

''I would probably remember you if I'd seen you before, right?'' Owing to the expression on her face and the tone of her voice, one could easily assume -unless it's known that it was a  _cat_  that kept her company, that is- she was talking to a person and expecting a reply soon. 

Although it was probably just her imagination, the way this sleek black furred cat's eyes pierced through her kind of gave the impression that the cat would reply if it could. Shrugging at the shoulders, she obviously couldn't keep on talking to a cat, she kept on walking and got inside the apartment —happy that she was finally able to treat herself with some good food along with tea.

After changing her clothes, fixing her messy hair into an even messier bun and popping a few crackers into her mouth, she grabbed her half full mug and got to the other side of the room to accomplish her daily routines. Ivory-white lace curtain -it was a gift from her mother- barely covered the windows and the pretty street view, allowing sunlight to roam around the house easily. 

She loved the sunlight and she loved the way it warmed her up, that's why she often took time to sit by the windowsill and enjoy the rays of sun before it sank. It was rare, since nearly anyone crossed that street, but she'd also make observations about people she saw. She'd push her mind and bring herself to imagine about their daily lives, create memories for them in her head. 

Not that they would ever come true, not that she actually cared —it was a great practice to improve her imagination, all that. 

Today, however, it was a different case all thanks to the cat from before. It was still there by the corner and she honestly couldn't believe how that small creature spent minutes without even moving an inch. Taking a sip from her apple tea, it was her favorite, she spotted a walking figure which was nearing the cat. 

A boy, seemingly tall and around the age of a college student -the same age as her if not one or two years older, but definitely not younger-, approached the cat and stopped just behind it. It was safe to say that he was quite exasperated and seeing that the animal wasn't running away, he was probably searching for the cat and ended up on this isolated street.

''So, you were here!'' She wasn't able to hear it, but she knew that the boy was talking to the cat. Her assumption was proven when he picked the cat up after fixing his hair -his hair made it look like he just got out of his bed- before picking up the cat. ''Next time you run away, you'll be in trouble, you sneaky kitten.''

She had no idea who that stranger was and she had never seen anyone resembling him, either. Still, this one of a kind boy was sure the victim for her _mind improving_ session that day.

She had the feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time.


	2. a rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new character unlocked: it's bokuto!! 
> 
> hope you enjoy:))

Waking up to a Saturday morning was all good until she realized she had nothing to eat for breakfast.

Of course, even after going out to buy something, she had to complain all the way to the store. There was no reason to get annoyed since she actually liked going out early in the morning and she was fully aware of that, but having dreamt of staying in bed for a longer time and getting to eat something with less effort -possibly while she was lying on bed- turned this into a disappointment rather than a morning warm-up that she could enjoy.

The weather was nothing like the day before, dark clouds were now all over the sky but it wasn't cold, you could basically sense that it would rain soon. Funnily enough, she hated it. She never really liked rain and she hated when the sun was nowhere to be seen. 

''It's not like I have another choice but to get through the day, though.'' She murmured to herself. ''I should probably call Kou and ask him if he's free tonight.''

She made a mental note of it, slightly hopeless because she knew Bokuto Koutarou -her friend of four years- wouldn't waste a Saturday night sitting at home. Still, it might've been one of the days when Lady Luck smiled on her and she didn't have the intention to let it go without even asking him.

As she passed the buildings and walked among people in order to get to the supermarket, she looked at her reflection in a building's window. Right behind her was a black cat, similar to the one she'd seen before, and it looked like it was following her. She turned around, wanting to see the cat, only to meet the pavement and nothing else. 

_That was weird,_ she thought _._ Perhaps it was that her eyes had deceived her, but she was almost sure that she'd seen the cat. She decided on picking up the pace to buy whatever she needed -possibly just cereal and milk- and get back home as soon as possible. She had no time to deal with cats, especially if they were to appear and disappear so suddenly like that. 

Finally reaching the supermarket, she quickly grabbed her favorite cereal and two boxes of milk. Having gotten what she actually came there for, she spent another good ten minutes looking at different kinds of chocolates and desserts -until her growling stomach brought her back to her senses and made her stop drooling over brownies. Quickly paying, she got out not even realizing it had already started to pour.

''Damn, I definitely shouldn't have spent time in the confectionery section.'' She cursed at her contradicting behavior and zipped up her tracksuit top. For a second, she thought of calling Bokuto to pick her up —that way she would also get the chance to ask him if he had plans for that night, so a 'two birds with one stone' situation. 

However, she chose to go for the hard way and kill those birds with different stones. Though, she was probably going to have to pick up more than a hundred stones during the next hours -because nothing could go her way on this shitty day-, she knew it was the best to suck it up.

It was still raining, not really heavy but still too much for her liking, and her apartment was a five minute's walk away. She put her hood up, accidentally hitting some other people while trying to do so, and started to run back home —not even bothering to apologize. She would normally apologize, but she had no time to waste there now that she was in urgent need of nutritions or else she was going to faint. She regretted not taking the moment to say at least  _'sorry'_ , thinking that someone might've found it rude and her being hungry wasn't a proper excuse, but it was too late.

Trying to avoid hitting more people on her way back home, she had managed to reduce the five minutes to a solid three minutes and she was both proud and out of breath. It was probably not the most clever move, but she closed her eyes for the rest of the way to slow her heart rate down -as if there weren't any other  _and safer_  ways to do that-. It was just a few steps to the door after turning the corner and the street was probably empty, anyway.

Sure as death, she had either miscalculated the distance to her apartment or been mistaken about her 'empty street' theory and it turned out to be the latter in the end. Her dark brown eyes shot open, almost dropping the paper bag in her right hand to the floor, she looked up to see the owner of the chest she accidentally bumped into. 

''I'm so-'' The owner was most likely in a hurry since he'd pushed her away by her shoulder, slowly and gently, and kept on legging it after meeting her in the eyes. ''-rry. I'm sorry.''

She'd still shouted those two words behind his back because, well, it was the second time and even though it wasn't the same person, she had to utter a word this time. Rubbing her forehead, she made her way into her apartment —this time without anything else to distract her. 

The rain had stopped by the time she got rid of her soaking wet clothes and prepared her belated breakfast, it was dark outside but she wanted to sit by the window while giving Bokuto a ring before she could start eating. Her eyes flickered from one direction to another, taking a careful look around every corner of the view she'd already memorized to see if there's anything different, and casually stopped at the spot where she'd encountered a certain black furred animal the day before.

Bokuto didn't pick up and she was okay with that this once, because the cat was there and the same stranger was holding it in his hands once again. Not only her face but her whole body fronting onto them, a piece of rebellious hair tugged behind her ear, she put her phone aside and raised her eyebrows at the scene before her. 

Just a couple of seconds later, she detected a bothersome feeling of warmth and tingling sensation capturing her body. She wanted to avert her gaze, close her eyes, turn away and leave the room but her eyes were pinned to the stranger's narrowed ones. She wondered whether his eyes were naturally narrowed or momentarily squinted in order to intimidate her —which would be a success since his looks were intimidating as well as confused.

Her phone, or rather Bokuto who was returning her call now, happened to be her savior. She picked it up and simultaneously, the stranger walked away with the cat. As the cheery person on the other side of the line apologized and went off talking about how he outdid everyone at the volleyball practice, she closed her eyes just to open them again on a sudden impulse.

The stranger was the one who she bumped into in front of her apartment and she hoped it wasn't the last time her eyes met his.


End file.
